


Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuzuki doesn't care about anything except (fucking) Caster.
Relationships: Kuzuki Souichirou/Medea | Kuzuki Souichirou/Caster
Kudos: 7





	Devotion

He doesn't care about the atrocities she commits because he doesn't care about other people. He only cares about himself, and her. Sometimes he doesn't even care about the Holy Grail War. He only cares about the feel of her slick folds enveloping his cock, the way she rides him so sweetly, the soft weight of her breast in his hands, the way her thighs tremble on his shoulders as he treats her to orgasm that's all her own before he penetrates her again. She clings to him as he gently fucks into her, wishing she could conceive his child.


End file.
